


The Challenge

by commandershakarian



Series: Heir of Ash and Fire [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Post-Reaper War, Pranks, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Amber Shepard and her husband, Kaidan, spend some time at an autumn festival with their two children and James Vega.





	

The sound of the kids’ excited screams filled the air as their tiny feet hit the ground running. At least they were outside where the chaos was accepted, Amber thought as her children tackle-hugged the soldier standing a few feet away. The noise they made wasn’t as loud as it was at home… when they were all stuck inside the house because of the snow. The woman rubbed the spot between her eyes when she realized that winter would be in Vancouver soon. Too soon.

A hand slipped into her free one. Raising her eyes, she met the warm gaze of her husband. He squeezed her hand, his expression mirroring hers. “Let’s hope James wears them out before we get home. Otherwise we’ll never sleep.”

Amber shook her head, a tiny smile appearing on her face despite how much she was dreading the evening. “With all of the sugar they’ve consumed, we are not sleeping either way.”

Kaidan chuckled and draped an arm around her shoulders. His fingers brushed through her hair briefly before he leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I guess we can at least be grateful that Charley didn’t come with him.”

“Count our blessings, huh?” Amber muttered, burying her face into his chest and enjoying the scent that greeted her nose. Bourbon, maple, and cinnamon. A smell that was perfectly her Kaidan. She could have stayed that way forever if she was given the chance. Of course, that was too much to hope for.

“Hey, _Lola_! _L2_!” James Vega’s voice reached where the couple stood. Amber glanced towards him, her emerald eyes narrowing suspiciously. Her children were hanging on the Alliance soldier. Andy’s arms were wrapped around the soldier’s neck, dangling as the man stood. Kennedy was clutching to his leg. If he tried to walk, the girl would trip him. “I think I need some help.”

Amber laughed. At least her and Kaidan’s children were enjoying themselves. With a wave of her hand, she motioned for the children to let James go. Once they did, she finally spoke. “I know how much you both missed Uncle Vega. But please be careful with him. He may be large, but he’s sensitive.”

James shook his head, grinning as wide as his face would allow him. “Come on, rugrats. We’ve got some trouble to get into.”

As James hurried away with the kids trailing behind him, Amber decided that she would take advantage of some alone time with her husband. Taking Kaidan’s hand, she pulled him along past the festival’s booths, each one hold some sort of game or food that was tempting. But she had a plan already laid out for them.

Kaidan laughed when she paused in front of one of the games, her eyes glittering with mischief. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you serious?”

Placing her hands on her hips, she nodded, intent on getting what she wanted. “Yes. What’s wrong, Alenko? _Scared_?”

Kaidan rolled his eyes at the jab. “Is that supposed to get me worked up? I faced down a Spectre, a Reaper, and your sister. I think bobbing for apples is below me.”

Pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail to keep the strands from getting wet, Amber replied to his statement with sass. “You’ve never went toe-toe with me, Major.”

Kaidan hooked his fingers into the belt loops of her jeans, pulling her closer. He was smirking as he leaned down, brushing his lips against her jaw. She froze, refusing to show weakness despite her desire to melt under his touch. “That’s _Spectre_ to you.”

Amber snorted, the moment ruined. She loved how much of a dork he was. It was what had originally drawn her to him. “Let’s get to it then.”

Kaidan pulled away, the smirk still featured on his face. “You’re on.”

Amber went first. Bending over the bucket, she picked an apple before dunking her face into the water. Her teeth easily pierced the apple and she stood, the fruit in her mouth. Kaidan clapped as she bowed. Pulling the apple from her mouth, she waved towards the bucket. “I’m waiting.”

Kaidan rolled his eyes again. “You are so impatient, you know that?”

As he leaned over the bucket, preparing to dunk his face, Amber responded. “You’re the one who married me.”

“And I’d do it again.” He managed to say before Amber’s hand found the back of his head, dunking him straight into the water. Kaidan quickly pulled his head from the bucket, water dripping from his face and hair onto the rest of his body, soaking his shirt and jacket. He spun around to find Amber bent over with her hands on her knees, laughing so hard that her face had begun to turn red. “This was your plan the whole time, wasn’t it?”

Amber wiped a tear from her eye, nodding because she couldn’t speak.

Kaidan, with an evil grin, lifted the bucket full of apples menacingly. “You’ll regret that.”

Amber squealed before taking off into the crowd. Kaidan quickly gave chase, the bucket of water still in his hand.


End file.
